


After

by VanaTuivana



Series: Be or Become [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Earth Day, Ents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that at last the Ents are gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "...because there the trees were loved". Written for Earth Day 2006.

Imagine that at last the Ents are gone; a tall silver-haired figure stands cloaked in grey, catching the dusty sunbeams with weary-widening gaze.

For ages uncounted they passed through this wood, pausing years, decades, centuries. Each time he hoped they would stay; each time he knew that the hour must come for them to leave again.

Standing there in the shadows of the great silver-skinned trees, feeling the forest wither, he asks the question: _why here?_

The answer comes as a sigh, a rustle in the aspen-leaves, the dry wind in the ash: _because here the trees were loved_.


End file.
